


no

by dyslexia



Series: Christmas Anthology 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia
Summary: Kylo Ren has a new secret to be insecure about.





	no

“Take off your helmet.” 

 

“No… I’m… not.” 

 

“Take it off.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I can’t tell you why. Just let me keep it on this time.’”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Please.”

 

“TAKE IT OFF!” 

 

“NO!”

 

“You have given me  _ NO REASON _ TO LET YOU KEEP IT ON.”

 

“YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

 

“Oh for the love of god.” Hux abruptly turned to the door, and absently muttered, “You’re not worth a shred of my effort.” 

 

Kylo Ren’s breath caught in this throat. “Wait…” His desperate, synthesized voice practically crumbled in the air.

 

Hux spun around and yelled, “THEN TAKE IT OFF!”

 

“I won’t.” Kylo Ren stood his ground.

 

“TAKE OFF THE FUCKING HELMET!” Hux rolled his eyes, and hovered his hand over the door’s keypad.

 

“NO, NO, NO. I WON’T.” Ren bit his lip and balled up his fists. “I can’t… show you what’s happened to me.”

 

Hux silently waited for him to explain.

 

“During my last mission… It changed my…” Ren drifted. 

 

Hux sneered. “Are you serious? You’ve never had any issues with vanity before. Not much can make your face any uglier.”

 

Kylo Ren didn’t respond. He silently slipped off his cape, and let it drop to the floor. He took off his gloves one by one, and began pulling off his tunic. 

 

“NO! Please, stop.” Hux interrupted. “ I do  _ NOT _ understand what you think you’re going to accomplish here, but I am  _ NEVER _ going to fuck you while you’re wearing the helmet.” Hux turned back to the door, and finally entered in the exit passcode. He was done with Kylo Ren’s bullshit.

 

“HUX!” Ren’s altered voice cracked, and a surge of energy darted through the room. Electricity destroyed the keypad, and white sparks snapped and rained around Hux’s gloved hand. The door was broken before Hux could get it open.  _ Fuck The Force. _ The familiar feeling of wanting to kill Kylo Ren bubbled up within Hux’s chest.

 

Kylo Ren hesitantly breathed through his shitty microphone. “Don’t go…” His entire being radianted sadness.

 

Hux let out a heavy, frustrated exhale. Dealing with Kylo Ren was like reasoning with a child. 

 

“I’m leaving. I don’t care if you destroyed the exit, I’ll find another way to get out, and away from you. You can get off on your Darth Vader fantasies on your own time.”

 

“It’s not like that!” Kylo Ren pleaded. 

 

“Let me make this clear: I am  _ not  _ fucking you with the helmet on, so you have to make a decision right now. What’s more important to you? Getting filled, or spending another lonely  night cumming on Vader’s helmet by yourself?”

 

“Oh, just stop.” He quietly whined. Hux heard him… sniffle? Ren sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “I just… can’t show you my face.” Ren’s voice was shaky and Hux wondered if he was really about to cry.

 

Ren stepped towards him, one gloved hand weakly outstretched. “Hux… Please. Listen to me.”

 

Hux whipped around, his face still scrunched in disgust.

 

“You were on a mission for just three weeks.” Hux pointed out. “How can you be so pitifully unravelled? You missed me that much?” 

 

Ren took in a deep breath. “I…” 

 

“You’re a mess.” Hux jabbed. 

 

“Please.” Kylo Ren pleaded.

 

“Are you… still begging?” Hux scoffed.

 

Ren didn’t reply right away. The thick slice of silence was enough of an answer. 

 

“It’s just… I cannot take it off.” Ren hung down his weighty, helmeted head. 

 

Now that Hux was considering it, he hadn’t seen Ren without his helmet since he’d returned from his last mission.  _ What had happened? _ He had even kept it on during their last meeting with Snoke, even after Snoke had expressed he didn’t care for it. It would have to be something severe. 

 

“The faster you take it off, the faster we can get on with it.”  

 

“N-no…” Ren was quiet. Hux smirked this time. There was something else going on here. He strode across the room till he was face to face with Ren. 

 

“Here’s the deal,  _ Kylo Ren _ : I don’t care what your new insecurity is. At this point, I can’t keep track.” Kylo Ren blinked dumbly behind his mask has Hux continued to rip him apart.

 

“What’s it gonna be, Ren?” Hux stepped back. “I’ll go fuck and fire a random radar technician, if you don’t get over yourself.”

 

Kylo Ren frowned. He didn’t like how Hux could hurl a spear through his feelings so effortlessly. 

 

“Don’t do that… Just… I’ll take it off. Don’t say anything about this...” Ren felt for the buttons on the sides of his helmet. “You can’t tell anyone.” 

 

Reluctantly, he took it off, and two cat ears popped up from his thick hair. They flicked through his curls, just like how the light flickered in his glassy, dark eyes.

 

“What in God’s name are  _ those _ -“ Hux began. 

 

“Shut  _ UP! _ ” Ren roared, and simultaneously lashed out at the wall to his left. He shattered the strips of light, and perminated dented the aluminium.

 

Hux just laughed. This was too cute.

 

“If you say another word _ I WILL KILL YOU. _ ” Ren clenched his fists, and his ears went back as he held on to his anger, just like a cat. Every time his temper flared, his new ears reacted with him. It forced Hux’s smile to get a little softer. Ren raised his hand up, threatening to summon his lightsaber. Hux stayed relaxed. 

 

“It’s not worth destroying your cabin over. If you submit a request for another one, I won’t approve it, cat boy.” 

 

Kylo Ren huffed, and sat on the edge of the bed. He said nothing. Hux knew he didn’t want to embarrass himself any further. Hux stepped before him, peeling off his gloves. He slipped them in his pockets, and kept his eyes glued on Ren’s new ears. It was fascinating to watch Kylo Ren’s cat ears. Somehow, they revealed more emotion than his whiny face. Ren looked up at him with those big eyes. 

 

“Take off your clothes.” Hux commanded.

 

Ren nodded, and began pulling off all of his layers. As Ren undressed, Hux watched him, and placed a hand on his hair. Ren leaned into his touch, and Hux noticed he even had a tail.

 

“How did this happen?” Hux softly questioned, reaching out to touch his tail. Ren lashed it out of reach.

 

“On my last mission,” Ren cleared this throat, “I had to raid supplies from a planet of... cat people. I mean, they were all female… cat women? I don’t know. During the fight, one bit me.” Ren showed him a blooming bruise on his forearm. “I didn’t notice anything different until I came back to base.” 

 

Hux chuckled. “You let a cat girl bite you?” His lip twitched up, and he didn’t hide his mocking smile. Hux couldn’t suppress how amusing this was.

 

“Stop staring at them,” Kylo Ren darted his eyes to the floor, and he tried flattening his ears with his hands. “This is exactly why I wasn’t going to take the helmet off.”

 

“You moron,” Hux swatted Ren’s hands away, and rubbed his kitten-soft ears between his fingers. Kylo Ren’s face bloomed bright red. No one at touched his ears before. At first, Ren squirmed under his touch, but then he gave in too easily, nuzzling into the affection. It was like Hux had flipped a switch. “This is much better,” Hux muttered with approval.

 

“Purr for me, kitty,” Hux hummed.

 

Ren inhaled, and Hux watched his shoulders relax, and his chest rise and fall. He rolled his throat, trying to imitate a cat purr. 

 

“There we go,” Hux scratched a little harder. “You’re adorable like this.” 

 

Ren responded well to praise. His mouth went slack, and he closed his eyes. Ren nuzzled with more fervor. Hux yanked his hand away just as Ren was getting comfortable. “You indulgent slut,” Hux scolded. “You’re going to have to do a little more than that.”

 

He unzipped his fly, and pulled out his stiffening cock. It was right at the level of Ren’s mouth, and Hux didn’t have to tell him what to do next. Cat boy Kylo Ren was an entirely new package for Hux to take in, and he was ready to enjoy.

 

Ren got to work. He grabbed the base of Hux’s cock, and looked up into Hux’s eyes as he opened his mouth. His round eyes and boyish face were framed with fucking cat ears. He licked his cock up and down, making a shiny show out of it. Hux could feel his drool dripping down the sensitive skin. It was obscene and desperate, just like Kylo Ren. 

 

His dick slipped past Ren’s thick lips, and felt a pulse of electricity creep up his spine. They’d done this countless times, but this was different. His tongue was still warm and soft, and the insides of his mouth were still just as silky. Hux relished in the familiar feeling, and the same wave of pleasure was accompanied with something new. He dug his fingers in Ren’s curls, and pulled, hard. Kylo Ren groaned, and grabbed his own cock. Hux let him. 

 

Ren’s slutty groans vibrated Hux dick, and his tilted Ren’s chin up a little higher, coaxing him to swallow him down. Kylo Ren’s ears flared, and he felt Hux’s cock completely fill his mouth. 

 

As Hux’s cock hit the back of Ren’s throat, Hux ran another hand through Ren’s hair. He pet him nice and gentle this time. Ren eased into relaxing his muscles, and took him in bit by bit, just like they had in hundreds of locked supply closets before. Once he had Hux fully settled inside him, he started bobbing his head, and stroking his cock. 

 

Hux couldn’t resist a good experiment. He scratched Kylo Ren’s cat ears, and a heat Ren had never felt before, went straight to his dick. He gagged on Hux as he played with his silky ears between his fingers. He was like puddy in Hux’s hands, choking on his cock and getting off to his ears getting played with. His own cock was getting unbearably heavy.

 

“I said purr for me, kitten.” Hux cooed. “I want every part of you raw and fucked.” 

 

Ren loudly moaned around him. Hux shuddered at the vibrations, and felt himself threatening to spill. Ren picked up the pace on his own dick, and Hux could tell he was getting close too. Hux held Ren’s head with both hands, fucking his mouth in earnest now. Ren let Hux use him like a two-credit whore. This is how they both got what they needed. Ren meet his rhythm, but couldn’t help feeling light headed. His cock ached between his legs, and his throat burned. He pumped himself earnestly now, and felt his whole body grow taunt. Hux noticed. 

 

“No, kitten. You’ll cum when I tell you to,” Hux gunted, he was close now. 

 

Kylo Ren’s hand stopped, and he swirled his tongue around Hux, nearly bringing him over the edge. 

 

Hux groaned with pleasure. “You would love it if I sullied your face, wouldn’t you?” 

 

Kylo Ren nodded, and his cat ears flicked forward. Hux dragged his cock up and out his throat, and released. He allowed his muscles to go slack, and painted Kylo Ren’s face. Ren let his mouth hang open, catching as much cum as Hux would let him. Hux pumped his own cock, shooting his remaining spurts on Ren’s precious ears. 

 

Hux sighed into his nirvana, and his disgusting slut blinked the cum out of his eyes. He licked his thick, filthy lips.  His black cat ears flicked under the sticky cum, and Hux wished he could save this moment in a hologram forever. Hux’s spent cock twitched at the sight. His eyes drifted down, and landed on Ren’s swollen cock. 

 

He raised his foot, and with the bottom of his boot, he twisted the sole against Ren’s cock. It was inelegant, degrading, and all Kylo Ren deserved.   

 

“You can cum now, cat boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas girlfriend


End file.
